


Vid: Bathysphere

by Kass



Series: Vids [26]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's life, under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Bathysphere

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Catpower. Premiered at the Also Premiering vidshow at Vividcon 2013.
> 
> Deep thanks to Yao for beta and to Heresluck and Sheafrotherdon for cheerleading.
> 
> Download: [Bathysphere](http://trickster.org/kass/vids/BathysphereFinal.avi), 23.6 MB 
> 
> Stream: below.

Password is _oliviarocks_.

 

**Bathysphere**

When I was seven  
told my mother  
take me to the bay  
and put me on a ship

Silver swordfish  
electric  
I can't feel  
or dream down here

Ah, ah, ah  
ah, ah, ah  
ah

If the water should cut my mind  
if the water should cut my life  
if the water should cut my mind  
set me free

I don't care  
I want to live in a bathysphere

When I was seven  
my father said to me  
that you can't swim  
and I never dreamed of the sea again

ah, ah  
ah, ah, ah  
ah, ah, ah  
ah, ah

If the water should cut my mind  
if the water should cut my line  
if the water should cut my mind  
set me free

I don't care  
I want to live in a bathysphere


End file.
